Frolic3 The good die young
by FairlightMuse
Summary: But the bad come back! Part three of my Frolic series. For the SiriusHermione shippers. Warning! Adult!


This will probably make more sense if you read the intro/prologue story " Fuzzy Fantasy Frolics" first, to get an idea of the challenge.

Story number three in my Frolic series.

A/N-Well, I did it. I have never written a Sirius story before, and I think I may have mucked up his personality. I was worried so much about trying to keep him in character, that I think the lemons got a bit fried. Oh well...I tried! SB/HG

Category-erotica Scenario-Tavern black twinkle glue Rating-Very Grown Up

The good die young, the bad come back.

Hermione sat at the very, very edge of the flat mattress; her eyes looking very much like two huge muddy pools of water. She stared so hard at the man beside her in the bed, that he began to get a headache.He was already disoriented, he didn't need a headache and her accusatory morning-after stares.

She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her. Hell, how many brunettes had he shared a bed with over the years? One or two, at the least. He had a knack for rooting them out, especially when he was less that sober. Trying to remember his lifetime brought to mind a few memories; some were pleasant, others uncomfortable, and a few were un-clarified and worrisome.

There were school years, and friends, then prison, and Dementors...escaping. Images poured into his mind, and he felt like an amnesia victim rediscovering his life. But he couldn't quite put his finger on the last memory...the last thing he remembered. He had no memory whatsoever of drinking, let alone getting drunk and coming home with a girl.

Not that this was home, he thought, grimly, looking around.It looked like some shady inn on Knockturn Alley; being utterly bare save for the mattress, a brown blanket, a cheap painting, and a chipped wash basin. If it weren't for the sound of laughter and drinking below, he would have thought he was in the basement, the room was dim, and had no windows. In fact, he couldn't see from where the meager light source originated...but he didn't really care.

He was more concerned with how angry Remus was going to be with him, risking his life, and risking getting the whole lot of his friends in trouble with the law, just to have a bit of under-the covers fun with some little tart.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl was still staring at him. She was probably scared half to death, he decided.

" Don't be afraid..." he told her.

She swallowed and blinked rapidly.

" Come on now, " he soothed." What's your name? You can tell Ol ' Sirius. "

He reached out to brush a stray strand of hair out of her eye, and she pulled back abruptly, falling off the edge. Gee, what did I do to her last night?

" S-Sirius?" she finally whispered.

" As far as I know..." he tried to give her his most endearing smile, but it only made her scowl. Not the response he usually got.

With a slight shake of her head, she maneuvered back onto the bed, concentrating on keeping herself covered.

" All right." he held up his hand as though in truce." I understand what you must be thinking."

" I don't think so..." she drawled.

" You're probably just as confused as I am...waking up in a strange bed. You probably have no idea what happened last night. I know I don't. "

She continued to scowl, thoughtfully.

" And...if I was out of line last night, or if I hurt you, then I am very sorry." he tried a boyish smile of innocence.

She didn't quite smile in return...he wasn't sure what her look meant, but it appeared to be quite painful to produce.

" That isn't what concerns me..." she admitted. " Well, it concerns me a little. I...I've just never woken up in bed with anyone, like this, and especially not with...you. Of all people."

" I'm not as bad as all that, now am I?"

" You don't understand. Sirius, this..." she gestured to the room. " is wrong. Not right, not natural."

" I don't think it gets much more natural than this." he grinned.

" I am being serious. This is not a good thing."

" How old are you?" he asked, sobering a bit. It would definitely add to his woes if she were underage.

" Twenty-four...Sirius, don't you know who I am?" she searched his face, and he searched hers. She had a lovely heart shaped face, with a full mouth. Her eyes, still very large, were lined in a faint charcoal grey, but her blush was natural.

" I know this is very ungallant...but I truly do not know who you are."

She did almost smile that time, before biting her lip to control it. Then she gave a great sigh.

" Oh, how do I explain this?" she asked no one in particular.

" Explain what? Explain who you are?" he sensed bad news, and bad news made him nervous.

" No, silly, explain who you are!"

" I know who I am, darling. I am Sirius Black." Oops...maybe he shouldn't be revealing ' that ' name. Well, she already knew his first name anyhow.

She raised a neat brow, at his cocky Marauder's grin.

" Yes. You are Sirius Black. And you are also dead."

He wondered if she meant that literally, or metaphorically. Did she have some jealous boyfriend or husband somewhere? She had seemed rather surprised to see him, maybe she was fooling around with someone else at headquarters too.

" Your not...Remus' girl are you?" he asked suspiciously.

She drew herself up indignantly.

" Of course not."

" Don't knock him until you've tried him, sweet, he's an all right fellow."

" That so?" she asked. " And do you say so from...experience?"

" Sure, He and I...hey no, that's not what I meant!"

" Well, then listen to me, I am telling you something very important. What is the very last thing that you remember?"

He thought for a minute. He remembered Grimmauld place, and being restless and edgy. There was Harry. Of course, Harry, and his trouble with the Ministry. Then..trouble at the Ministry! There had been Deatheaters, and Harry...

" Is Harry all right?"

" Yes...Harry is fine. Everyone came out fine...except..."

" Except who?" he recalled being engaged in battle with Bellatrix. She had hit him full in the chest with a nasty hex, and he had fallen. He must have hit his head pretty hard. Or gotten zapped with a memory loss charm.

"It wasn't Remus, was it?" he asked quietly. He couldn't bear to lose one more friend.

" No, Remus is fine. Everyone walked out of that battle alive, except you, Sirius."

He smiled a bit, waiting for it to all be a Great.Big.Joke.

" Except me? What are you on about? See... " he took her hand and placed it against his chest, where his heart beat steadily. " Alive as ever.You've just had a bad dream or something."

She stared down where he had her fingers pressed. A few tendrils of inky black hair coiled tickled her hand. She swallowed hard.

" Si-Sirius...I am telling you the truth. Bellatrix hit you in the chest, right here" she patted him. " with a killing curse. Then you fell through the veil."

His indulgent grin slowly faded, as her words gave him chills. She was convinced she was telling the truth, at least. Flickers of memory returned, taunting him. Someone screaming, seeing Harry. Bellatrix laughing.

" I don't believe you!" he yelled. " I don't know who you are, or what you want, but this isn't amusing. I have been through to much to be blackmailed by some cheap Knockturn Alley who-"

His words cut off abruptly as her hand connected with his jaw. There was a painful clicking of teeth, and a nasty red mark sprung up instantly. He had never had a woman slap him, though he had deserved it on more than one occasion.

The girl looked down at her hand with a mixture of repugnance and disbelief.

" My name..." she began coolly. " Is Hermione Granger." she met his eyes, to see if he remembered.

He did. But he didn't believe. Hermione? Not a shot! Hermione was what, 15? This woman might be her older sister, but not his godson's friend.

" Hermione Granger." he repeated flatly.

" That's right. It has been nine years since the battle in the Ministry of Magic."

Hermione hated to say it. Telling someone who had lost a dozen plus years in prison when he was innocent, didn't need to hear that he had lost an extra nine. Not nine years of his own life, he still looked the same as he had the day of his death. But everyone else had changed. Remus was completely grey now. Harry was grown, married and had two small children.

" So much has happened..." she proceeded carefully. '' Dumbledore is dead, Minerva McGonagall is Headmistress of Hogwarts. And Harry defeated Voldemort.

" Dumbledore...?"

" Yes, but I think Harry should tell you the details. He was there."

Hermione, having gotten over her shock of seeing Sirius alive, not to mention naked and in bed with her, rolled up her mental sleeves and got to work trying to figure things out. Up until she had slapped him, she had been certain she was only dreaming. There were only two other logical explanations. One was that Sirius had suddenly returned to the land of the living, through some mysterious or magical means. Two was that she herself was dead.

She was going to go with the dead theory; and the thought of having to spend eternity in a dirty room with her best friend's godfather was neither appealing nor comforting. Even if he did have a very nice upper torso. She realized that he still held her hand against his heart, and she jerked it away. Too suddenly to act nonchalant.

Sirius noticed her flustered appearance. Gods, she really was Hermione, wasn't she? Maybe?

She refused to look at him again, choosing instead to look straightforward at the dusty naked wall.

After a few more moments of digesting her information, he turned to her and proceeded to thoroughly cross-examine her.

She retold everything she knew, and when you say that about Hermione, you are talking about a lot of information. She had a brain catalogue of everything from the newest book, to the latest laws. She never forgot a name, date, telephone number, fashion statement, research article, or Quidditch score. She would have kept him there for days, thankful for the distraction, and eager to prove how knowledgeable she was.

Sirius was not, living or dead, the most patient or academic of persons; and after he had depleted her supply of gossip in regards to his own acquaintances, he had little use for politics, or who discovered a new use for gillyweed. He fidgeted irritibly for awhile, not really wanting to believe anything she said, but unable to resist. She was Hermione all right, no one else could possible even pretend to know that much.

He began to think about what it would be like out there, now that everyone thought he was dead. He could...he could adopt a new name, and maybe change his appearance some. Yes, if he were clever and careful, he could become a new person. The possibility of a real life loomed in front of him like a horizon, and he perked up considerably. He could visit Remus and Harry, play with Harry's children. Walk in the daylight, and talk to strangers.

He poked Hermione in the side, interrupting some lengthy explanation about new tariffs in regards to dragon by-products. She must have thought it was important because she glowered at him.

" Does everyone think I am dead?" he asked, ignoring her frown.

" Yes. Getting hit with an Unforgivable usually does that to a person."

" That's wonderful!" he grinned.

" Yes, the funnest thing since Wizarding Wheezes." she replied drily.

" Do you know what I am going to do now?" he asked.

" Couldn't imagine."

" I am going to change my name, cut my hair, and settle down somewhere with grass. I'll be respectable, and have that life I've always wanted." he wriggled with boyish enthusiasm, causing her to smile for once.

" Say, how about it, do you want to marry me?"

Her brows disappeared under her hairline.

" What? Why would I want to do that!" she laughed nervously.

" Well, we already shagged."

" We did not!" she retorted, turning crimson.

His smirk this time was classic. Hermione caught a glimpse of the handsome aristocrat he would have been before all the hardship and loss. Defined cheekbones, thin curving mouth, and long aquiline nose. Even roughened by prison and, well, death, he looked very dignified and perhaps just a little handsome. Especially his mischievous eyes.

" So what do you think we were doing, playing Exploding Snap?" he asked, tugging on the sheet playfully.

" Stop that! " she smacked at his hand.

He only scooted closer to her. Sirius loved women, and he loved to flirt. His favorite victims had always been the ones that he had to work for. Sure, at school he had always enjoyed his little entourage of admiring girls, but it was the aloof ones playing hard to get that brought out the worst in him.

" Come on, Hermione. You could do worse than me...I am sexy, I know how to ride a motorcycle, and I can be very romantic. "

She gave another nervous laugh, trying to press through the wall.

" Sirius, you are making me very uncomfortable." she said.

" I never let a woman leave my bed without a smile..." he sang at her, just before he sprang forward to kiss her.

He just brushed her lips when Hermione yelped and leapt from the bed, taking the blanket with her.

" Sirius! Just what do you..oh, goodness you're naked!" she whirled around completely, and he grinned at both her embarrassment, and the peek at her bum she had unwittingly allowed.

" So are you." he replied. The difference was, that he didn't care one bit if she saw him.

" Well...cover yourself, please."

" With what, dearest?"

" With clothes, with a sheet, with...with your hands."

" My clothes are not present in this room. Nor are yours, form the looks of things. There is no sheet, and I am afraid my hands won't work."

" Why not?" she demanded.

" They are too small, see?"

Hermione almost turned around.

" Are you always this disgusting?" she asked, hotly.

" Only with people I like."

Deciding to change the subject, she knelt down and tried to peer through one of the floor cracks.

" That's odd. I could swear that I heard people down there."

" What do you see?"

" Nothing. It's completely black."

" Know what I see?"

" What?"

" I see your blankie slipping." This was fun.

Wonderful going Hermione, she berated herself. There was no place else to sit besides the bed, and well...she just really felt awkward about going back there.

She could sit on the floor, but the room had gotten considerably cooler. She wondered with a stab of guilt if he was cold. Might help him to get a bit nippy, she decided.

But eventually she had to give up, and back towards the bed. Sitting down, with her back turned to him, she waited to see if he was going to do anything.

" Back so soon?" he asked.

" There isn't a whole lot to do out there."

" I can think of lots of fun things to do in here." he said.

" I think we should wait and see if someone is going to come save us."

" Who is going to be looking for us? Do you have anyone that might suspect you are holed up in a creepy tavern with a dead guy?"

" Well...my parents will know I am missing. And I am sure Ron, or Harry might come along. They are Aurors you know."

" Well if you are going to be that way about it, I am going to take a nap. Wake me up when the rescue team gets here."

He folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes. It wasn't too long before he was snoring triumphantly, much to Hermione's further annoyance. However, curiosity was getting the better of her. She was dying to take just one peek at the man she had thought about for years. She had entertained a bit of a crush for him in her fifth year...and it was back with a vengeance.

Waiting to be sure his snores were real, and not some ploy to lower her defenses, she risked a glance over her shoulder. Oh heavens, he was something! His long lean frame was stretched out, revealing every tendon and bone. He was very slender, but at the same time, unmistakably masculine. She stole a glance downward and her stomach did a back flip. It tied itself in a knot when she returned her gaze to his face, only to find him wide awake and grinning wildly.

She didn't escape this time. He came across the bed like a Nimbus 2005, and pinned her to the mattress.

" Shame, shame. " he drawled. " I never took you for a peeker."

" I...wasn't."

" And I shall never mistake you for a good liar." he lowered his lips to her neck and kissed. She struggled halfheartedly.

" I can't do this!" she warned.

" Are you married?"

" No..."

" Engaged?"

" No!"

" Seeing someone? Stuck on someone?"

" No! No! No! I-"

" So why can't you kiss me?"

Good question, Hermione, she thought as he nuzzled beneath her ear.

" Because...you died! Because I woke up in a room with you, and with no clothes and no wand! I don't know where I am, or how to get out! And...and...you want to act like a sixth year boy taking love potions!"

" I tend to look at it from a more optimistic point of view."

She narrowed her eyes, and waited.

" If what you say is true, then I just came back to life. I deserve some sort of celebration."

" Oh well! That makes it perfectly acceptable."

" We aren't going anywhere without wands anyway, we might as well make the most of the situation It sure beats being bored."

Hermione looked to the ceiling for guidance, and finding none, had to meet his eye. That was a great mistake. His eyes were dark and mysterious, yet they burned with life and humor. Within their depths she could read the intense strength of a man who could live in prison and still not hate the world. He was loyal to his friends, defensive of his causes, and ashamed of his heritage.

And he was rubbing against her leg, in a fashion more suited to his animagus form.

" Really, let me up."

" Not until you let me kiss you just once."

" And I'll bet you have you have a logical reason why I should..."

" I have two good reasons. First, if you can still turn me down after a good kiss, then I'll know you're really not attracted to me."

Had to give him the man some credit; he had no self-esteem problems.

" What's the second reason?"

" I would tell you that one after the kiss. Please?"

" Oh bloody hell...if I let you kiss me, will you shut up about it?"

He nodded, still smiling insanely.

" Okay, just one little kiss."

Hermione closed her eyes and puckered her lips up very primly. Sirius rolled his eyes, and pinched her hip. She opened her eyes and her mouth, indignantly, and he covered her mouth to prevent her from yelling.

She made a muffled noise of shock, as he kissed her open mouthed, and wetly. It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt, not that she was going to admit that to him. He seemed to know it anyhow, and just when she thought he was ready to pull away, he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

When she had been dating Viktor Krum, he had done this, and she allowed it once, only because she was curious. When she dated Ron, he had tried it at every opportunity, and she had thwarted him simply because it gave her the gross feeing of having a cool, wet, twisty thing in her mouth, instead of the electrical pleasure that she had read about in books.

Sirius tongue was not cool, nor twisty. It was hot, and instead of wriggling around as though it were trying to clean her teeth, he used it to probe and tickle her. Despite her self, she felt those fable electrical surges, and they went right for her abdomen. Not only did she instinctively, if awkwardly, begin to respond, but she felt a what could only be arousal pooling between her legs.

She knew she should stop him before it got out of hand, but she just couldn't help enjoying the first good kiss she had ever received.

Taking her response as a signal that she was enjoying herself, he pulled back slightly, suckling her lip lightly, before plunging forward again. This time, he released her hands, and cupped her face. His kiss was hard, but his fingertips caressed her skin so lightly it gave her shivers.

The one kiss became two, and then three, as he altered the direction and depth. Hermione completely forgot to resist, as she explored this new experience. Ever the scholar, she was most excited by the learning. Sirius was willing to be an enthusiastic teacher.

Finally when they did break apart, she had her hands in his hair, and he was fondling her right breast, which had slipped from beneath it's cover. Breathing heavily, Hermione tried to regain her composure as he continued to kiss her throat and shoulders.

" Sirius..."

" Mmmhm?"

" What...was your second reason?"

" Mmmhm?"

" The second reason why I should let you kiss me?"

He raised his head slightly.

" Boy, you never forget anything do you? My other reason was that I can tell you have never had a good kiss. "

" What!?"

" You, my dear, have that look. The look of a girl who hasn't gotten nearly enough satisfaction from a man. All spinsterly."

" How dare you! You arrogant ass! I'll have you know I have had plenty of satisfaction! "

" Really?"

" Yes! Stop kissing me! "

" I'm not kissing...I sucking!" he took her earlobe in his mouth and began sucking.

Hermione tried to push him away.

" Say it like you mean it. " he teased, returning his mouth to hers, effectively preventing her from saying anything at all.

She resented him for guessing the truth. She resented him even more for getting her all worked up, and then making her mad. Spinsterly, indeed!

Sirius realized he had gone a bit too far when he felt her withdraw mentally from him. Releasing her, he brushed his long hair back and sighed.

" I'm sorry Hermione. That was uncalled for. I didn't mean it in a bad way, you know."

She didn't answer.

He bent at a peculiar angle so that he could look into her face, his own face being now semi-upside down to her view.

" Please don't be angry with me...I've been dead for nine years, my manners are rusty."

She tried to hide a smile. His hair was tickling her nose.

" Would you like me to dance, or sing for you? I'm perfectly willing to embarrass myself if it would cheer you up."

She was tempted...for just minute to have him dance a jig and sing, but decided there was a better way he could make it up to her. After all, they were alone, this was probably some bizarre dream brought about by too much research and rum, and even if they did escape, everyone was going to be so utterly floored by Sirius' return that they weren't going to ask any weird questions, right?

Hermione decided then and there that she was going to advance her education by leaps and bounds, right there in that strange little room. If Sirius was game of course. If he was just playing with her and decided at the last moment to come to his senses, then at least she would have a few minutes of peace in which to puzzle out their dilemma.

She put her arms around his neck, and sighed.

" Oh drat it all. Sirius, kiss me like that again."

" My pleasure. But remind me any day that you would rather kiss me than hear me sing! "

He began kissing her again with great gusto, her mouth, her throat, and eventually her breasts. As soon as he had those beautiful mounds unveiled, he lost his air of silliness, and became in earnest, a heated lover. His mouth was hot and intense as he tasted the skin.

Like a master horseman could tell the spirit and handling of a steed, Sirius could tell the spirit and experience of a woman. Gauging the degree of trembling when he enveloped a nipple in his mouth, the shying that she did unconsciously when he tried to part her thighs with his hand, he could tell that what little loving she had witnessed had been brief and sloppy. Perhaps it had never been ' all the way', she seemed nervous of his more intimate touch.

Parting her gently, he began to explore her with his fingers, asking in a breathy whisper what she wanted, as he probed and stroked. She whimpered against the circular motion of his thumb, and cried out when he introduced a finger into her body.

Hermione lost herself easily in his sure touch, trusting him without reason. Ron had never touched her there, had never done what Sirius was doing. She was suddenly aware of herself in all ways and on all levels. Her beasts tingled, her belly was tight with expectation, her lips yearned for his. Within her, his finger..no, fingers, flexed and caressed, opening her up for what was to come.

She was so caught up in the vivid sensations he was causing, that she didn't notice when he began to slide down her body. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back and cushioned by her voluminous hair. He paused over her hip bone, and admired the view before pressing a tiny kiss to her belly. Her eyes flew open, and she froze, watching him as he wormed downwards, nuzzling the soft skin as he went.

" Relax...I'm not going to hurt you..." he said soothingly.

" I know."

He removed his fingers, and began pressed his face in their place.

" You don't have to do that!" she gasped.

" I want to. You'll like it, I promise."

She bit her lip as he began to lick her, because it felt wonderful...and because he reminded her of a dog. Then she got to thinking about him in his dog form, (which was actually a bit arousing because it was naughty,) and flustered herself. She almost had enough time to be ashamed for thinking like that, but he saved her from self-chastisement by placing his lips firmly over her clitoris, and sucking gently.

There is no way to describe the sound she made, or really to describe the way she moved. Lets say that she resembled, for a brief moment, an acrobat being struck by lightning. He let her come completely, just for the pleasure of watching her face contort.

When she opened her eyes next, he was propped over her, smiling smugly, and rubbing against her leg again.

" Did you like it?" he asked.

" Mmmmm..yes! "

" Do you want me to show you something else you will like?"

She did.

He took her hand and placed it over himself.

This however, was something Hermione was good at, because being good at it had kept her from having to sleep with Ron or Viktor. She wasted no time in stroking him, playing with him while she asked him what he wanted. She tried to get him to roll over so she could take him in her mouth, but he stopped her. That isn't what he wanted this time, and he had the strangest suspicion that she had used that technique before to avoid more intimacy.

He probably only had one shot here, and he wanted it to be something she would remember for a long time.

Hermione, at first afraid that she had done something wrong, pulled her hand back. Sirius took it and pressed a kiss into the palm.

" How about the old fashioned way for tonight?" he said.

Hermione smiled, wondering just what in the world she had gotten herself into. How did trouble always find her? All she ever asked for was a simple, educational, and useful life; never in her goal outline had she included being ravished by Sirius Black. But then life was a practical joker. In fact Life must have been created by one the Weasley twins' ancestors.

She would laugh if it just weren't so fun. And if she weren't trying to snog him senseless. She decided she liked his mouth a lot. Maybe it was his best, and most versatile feature.

Well, maybe his most versatile feature anyhow.

His best feature was prodding her down below. With just a light touch of his hands, she willingly opened her legs, wide, and before she could say ' butterbeer' he had began thrusting inside. Hermione arched her back, reaching for that glorious fulfillment he was promising.

Once he had fully sheathed himself, he ceased kissing her long enough to ask if she was all right. She managed to convey to him that she would be just fine as long as he didn't stop. If he stopped, she might have to kill him.

He started out fairly gentle, rolling along at a leisurely pace for awhile. After a few moments, they both grew more impatient, and Hermione raised her hips to him, and quite to his surprise, sank her square little nails in his buttocks.

" Is this what you want then? " he asked, as he began a more wild rhythm.

She hissed her approval, and crossed first one leg, then the other around his lean waist. She locked her ankles firmly together, and used him as leverage for her own erratic thrusts. Sirius was a bit surprised, but pleased at her response. She was making love to him like someone who had wanted him for a long time.

" I..I..think..." she panted, trying to describe what she was feeling.

" Go ahead..." he urged, clasping her bottom firmly and pulling her again himself. She cried out as he struck bottom, the ache was dull, and yet incredibly pleasurable. Three more times, he drove into the same spot, and Hermione curled tightly about him, growling as she climaxed forcefully around his throbbing member.

" I..I..ooooohhhh! " she chanted as he followed her, rocking a time or two more into her as her spasming muscles milked him.

He remained in place, throbbing and sated, watching with satisfaction as her face relaxed. She looked beautiful.

For a long while, they just lay. She let her legs slide down and rest on the mattress, and she ran soothing hands over the multitude of scratches she had caused, while he nibbled at her earlobe, and played with her breast.

After a few moments, he had regained enough strength to be arrogant and propping his head on her hand, he asked;

" Now wasn't that better than being bored?"

" Slightly." she shrugged coyly.

" Only slightly?"

" Well, it wasn't a game of chess, but it passed the time."

Chastised, he began to pout playfully.

" I'll bet you just seduced me for your own selfish reasons too." he exclaimed.

" I? Seduce you?"

He gave an exaggerated sniff.

" Yes. You just used me. I bet you don't even intend to marry me, after all!"

" Sirius, don't be ridiculous. I'm really not going to marry you."

" Then I'm ruined. " he fell onto his back and pressed the back of his wrist to his forehead.

She giggled at his dramatics.

" Go ahead, laugh at my misery too."

She sat up and leaned over him, planting a kiss on his nose.

" Are you ever serious?"

" Everyday of my life."

" I give up."

She lay her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It lulled her into drowsiness, and after a while, she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

Just before she drifted off, she felt his hand in her hair.

" I am being serious, Hermione." he whispered. " I think you are amazing."

------------------------------------------------------------------

It caused quite a sensation when Sirius Black made his return. Those few people who had been his close friends and had kept him safe after he escaped from Azkaban, were very eager to help him start a new life.

His old friend Remus nearly had an aneurysm when Hermione had invited him to her house, telling him she had a big secret she needed to show him. To say he was shocked to see Sirius was like saying that Quidditch was fun. It was an understatement.

Hermione never told a soul what had really happened, because that would be admitting that she had actually resorted to taking a fantasy pill. That was how lonely her life had been. Not that it would ever be lonely again.

When she saw the real life Sirius in her real life bed, the first thing that had happened was that they had made love again. Then they concocted a story to tell everyone.

Then they took a shower together that lasted two hours, and completely flooded the bathroom. Then they Flooed Remus.

After a shave, a haircut, and a new suit of clothes, Sirius Black became Silas Brock. He reminded a lot of people of someone they thought they knew once, but no one put the effort into investigating it further.

He simply became, " That older bloke Hermione Granger took up with..." and that is what he remained, even after they were married, had three children and built a nice house in Hogsmeade.

And at the risk of sounding too old fashioned, they really did live happily ever after, despite the current rate of divorce and the price of shoe polish.

End Scenario

----------------------------------------------

A/N I think it is safe to say that Hermione Granger had more than just a crush on Sirius Black. Well, that's what happens when you mix emotions with fantasies. Sure, you get a good roll in the hay, but you also get saddled with the love of your life. If you think that's fun, well then ,just try brushing your teeth in the same mirror someone is shaving into. Just try it. You might have love, but you'll never have a whole bathroom to yourself again.

Signed,

Anonymous

----------------------------

If you enjoyed this scenario, you might also enjoy;

"The Battle of the Blanket, "

"Or Breaking News" 


End file.
